


Forever Mine

by jaclinhyde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graphic love letter from David to Billie.  Then a shorter one from Billie to David that says more than any other letter could possibly say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

Dear Billie,

There are some things I have to tell you and I hope you don’t mind if I put it in here. Every moment apart from you is like a lifetime, every inch of my bed where you had been is cold and empty. I cannot fill it with anyone else, no one else can take your place. The same goes for my heart, it is as empty and as cold as the streets here in London now that the winter has come and the snow coats the city into silence. I know I should be leaving here to go to California to film Gracepoint but it is so difficult to do. I should be studying the script but all I can think about is what it felt like to intertwine my fingers in yours, to speak in hushed voices our most secret thoughts and desires. I never dreamt that day would end how it did. I still am lost in it, in the memory of those precious few hours we spent clinging to each other. I keep reliving it.....over and over and over. It wasn’t just the sex. Just using that term cheapens it, it was so much more. How long had we waited Billy? Years upon years of pretending we were just good friends. Ok so that isn’t right because we were good friends, best friends even. I swallowed my pride when you talked me into coming to your wedding. I almost said something then. Almost told you not to go through with it because he was no good for you. You deserved so much more than Lawrence. I understand what happened; you got pregnant and you thought you were doing the right thing by marrying him. I would have gladly raised that child of yours you know? I never told you that but it is true. I would have been happy to do it, honored in fact. It was a piece of you so how could I not love him as well? But you never gave me the chance. You settled. That hurts. Wait, sorry.....forget that because if the truth be told I settled too. I wanted children desperately so I married Georgia. Why were we so stupid Billie? I’ll never know know now. 

This letter is written more for myself than anyone else because I do not know if I will be strong enough to bring this to you. I so want to, I need to tell you what you meant to me and will always mean to me. Let me revisit it while I still feel brave. Remember how you came to help me pack for my time in the states? Lawrence dropped you off because the weather was bad and you didn’t want to drive. I would have picked you up but you said you had been out shopping anyway. You came into my flat looking like a goddesss; cheeks flushed from the cold, ice and snow clinging to your lovely blonde hair looking like diamonds hanging from every strand. You brought me a Christmas gift since I wasn’t going to be around for the holidays which still, by the way sits unopened under my little table top tree. You said it would be something I would need for my trip but unless you wrapped your heart in that box it might as well be empty. You kissed my cheek hello and lingered a bit because, as you said my face felt warm against yours and it made you smile. I took your hands in mine one by one and rubbed them to warm them up as well. I made some hot cocoa and we sat close to each other on my couch, our bodies slightly touching. You held the hot cup of chocolate in the palms of your hands, inhaling its delicious elixir. I just watched you, trying so hard not to let on how everything you were doing and every move you were making was thrilling to me. Oh how the simplest gesture of holding a cup in your hands could be elevated to mean something more. I had a flash of depravity as I pictured that hot liquid that you swirled in your mouth enveloping my hardening manhood, the warmth of both you and the chocolate bringing me to a place I had only dreamed of. You licked the rim of the cup after you had finished its contents and I felt my cock harden even further. Oh Billy the things you were doing to me without even trying! I got us a little bit of hot rum and we toasted our friendship. I remember what we said too, ‘here’s to us....may we always stay in each others lives and be there for one another no matter what.’ I meant it too. Both of us drank a bit more than we planned because you didn’t have to drive home and I was home to begin with. I offered to sleep on the couch so Lawrence didn’t have to come and get you but you said no, you could stay as late as you wanted but you needed to be home for the kids to get them off to school the next day. You said that Lawrence was hopeless as a father and would never get them out the door in time to catch the bus. I remember reading so much into every word you said. What did you mean by ‘stay as late as you wanted’? Was that a sweet way of saying that you wanted me as much as I wanted you? It is so strange to have known you as long as I had and still not be able to read such subtle cues. Then again, you and I had been playing this game for a long time I guess I had kind of gotten used to our platonic relationship. I still don’t know whether it was the rum or the fact that I was going away for months that finally pushed my mind over the edge that night. You looked at me with those big green eyes of yours and I saw what I at first thought was just some ice melting on your cheek but what it was was actually a tear running down your face. My mind finally made a leap of faith. Want to know what I thought at that moment? For better or worse I was going to kiss you. I knew that I could be reading your body language wrong and that I could be damning myself to being without your friendship for the rest of my life if you rejected me. I can’t say I wasn’t afraid of that prospect because I was. I almost changed my mind. Almost but not quite. The telly was on showing some mindless holiday special which neither of us was really paying attention to so I just shut it off. You stood up and took your phone out of your pocket to call Lawrence and I stood up with you. I didn’t realize how quiet the space between us would be. I began telling you how I would miss you while I was gone and asked if it was ok if I called every now and then. I didn’t want Lawrence to be upset but you said that I’d better call and that he was out most nights anyway, down at the pub with his mates. Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere you began to sob. You started saying how alone you felt all the time and how you never should have left Doctor Who when you did because you missed everyone there especially me. I took the phone from your hand before you could make that call. I pulled you against me so that you could cry on my shoulder and I swear at that moment I had no other intentions than to make you feel better. I didn’t want to see you cry and wanted to make you smile, that was all. I remember how you wrapped your arms around my neck as you told me all this. I could feel your warm breath against my neck. As a reflex I pulled you in tighter trying to comfort you as best I could. Remember that? I wanted to ask you if I made you feel better but I think I know I did. You were so sad, it broke my heart. I told you that if you were mine I would never pick my mates over you. Then you smiled and the sun came out in my world. I smiled back. I put my hands on your shoulders and moved you away so I could look into your gorgeous eyes. I wanted to make sure you knew how serious I was about what I was saying. Billy never in a million years would I put anyone ahead of you in my life. You are my world. I held your face in my hands, caressed your cheeks. Just remembering it now makes me melt inside. How soft you are. How I have longed for you, to touch you like that. And then you reached up and held my left hand there, turned towards my palm and kissed it oh so gently. I think I sighed then, or you did I don’t remember. That is when all my excuses and all my fears gave way. The rest was like a dream. I remember putting my hand on the back of your head and pulling you towards me. I remember there was no resistance on your part. Your eyes were closed and your lips were slightly parted. My God you looked so enticing. I remember thinking to myself ‘stop this, she is a married woman and you are a married man. Don’t take this step because you can never undo it.’ And I almost, almost listened. Even as you wrapped your arms around my waist and I did the same to you I could have just given you a warm embrace. But then your lips brushed mine gently and all my emotional resolve shattered like glass. I crushed you to me and kissed you back, no that is wrong, I devoured you. The feeling of your tongue playing against mine was so incredible. I have no words to describe it. There was no doubting what this all meant or where this night was heading. I pressed you back against the wall and you groaned. I was worried I hurt you because you cut off the kiss. But you turned and bared your lovely throat to me and I buried my face there, kissing your neck and all around your jaw line. I pulled your sweater down off of your shoulders and trailed kisses there as well. You wrapped your hands in my hair and pressed me downwards and I was happy to oblige. I lightly stroked your breasts through the sweater and I felt your hips thrust forward grinding lightly against mine. I was so hungry for you but at the same time I didn’t want to move too quickly. It was a hard balancing act. I helped you remove your sweater and took a moment to look at your lovely breasts since you did not wear a bra that night. This told me that you also had hopes that this would happen between us. I pressed your breasts together and kissed the cleavage between them, picturing thrusting my hard cock between them. I have to admit that as I type this I am playing with myself. Just the memory of your body; the sight, sounds and scent of you is so alive in my mind it doesn’t take much to bring it back to to the surface again. I made my way down your body, practically ripping your jeans off of you and in fact burying my face between your legs while you were still trying to kick them off. I couldn’t wait to taste you, just moving your underwear aside with my fingers and running my tongue up your moist folds until it connected with your clit. I lingered there, sucking on it and flicking it softly. I remember the way your body responded to my touch, how wet you were and how I lapped it up like it was honey. I still had you pinned against that wall even though your legs began to tremble beneath you. I ripped your underwear off of you, threw your legs over my shoulders and feasted on you. I pressed 2 fingers into you, then 3 and then 4 stretching you as far as I could....as much as I dared to get you ready for my cock which was straining against the fabric of my jeans. I was so hard, harder than I can ever remember being before. My .body ached for you and only you. I had been with many women before but none of them even came close to your beauty and potent sexuality. You were pinching your own nipples as I drank you in. Then somewhere from deep down inside of you came a sound that I can only describe as animalistic. You wrapped your hands into my hair and held me fast between your legs. Your hips pressed forward as you begged and pleaded with me not to stop, to never stop. I worked on you faster and faster because I could feel how close you were to exploding. I watched your face as I drank in your juices,your mouth open, your eyes fluttering closed. Then came the scream, like the greatest piece of music I had ever heard. I will admit it, words cannot describe how proud I was to have made you feel that kind of pleasure. Your body was on auto pilot, your hips spasmed, your thighs shivered and you came as if struck by lightening followed by a huge clap of thunder, it seemed to go on forever and I enjoyed ever second of it. Your body was weak so I took you in my arms and carried you to my bed. As you stretched yourself out there I began to remove my clothes. I took my shirt off and then my jeans, anxious to stop the maddening ache between my legs. You lifted yourself onto your elbows and watched me, your eyes wide with a small smile playing across your face. I did not know what you were thinking until you gasped when I finally stood naked in front of you. You sat up on the edge of the bed.

“So your nickname is true” you sighed as I approached you. Then you did the unexpected throwing your arms around my waist and taking me into your mouth as far as you could, pumping the rest of me with your hand. I nearly came right there and then because it was just so overwhelming. You sucked and sucked over and over nearly knocking me down to my knees. You hummed in pleasure as you attempted to swallow me whole, obviously enjoying yourself as much as I was. I looked down and saw you looking back up at me, your lovely red lips wrapped around my shaft...what a sight! I was so close to shooting down your throat and I had no doubt that you would have swallowed it all. Billie, you will never know what you were doing to me at that moment. It took everything I had to push you away because that was not what I needed at that moment. What I needed was to be one with you. I needed to seal our promise of forever by taking over your body and making you totally mine. I moved you back onto the bed and hovered above you, placing a tender kiss on your lips. Then, as I placed the head of my cock between my legs I caressed your face and said, straight from my heart, ‘I love you Billie Piper’ and then thrust my body forward impaling you on my rock hard penis. Your hips rose towards mine instinctively, your deep groan telling me all I needed to know. I began to move inside of you, my body on auto pilot. You met each thrust with a load grunt. I wanted to rip you in two, to shatter you into pieces until there was nothing left. And that is exactly what I did. I picked up the pace instinctively, your legs wrapped around my neck. My fingers found your tender clit again, rubbing it as I slammed into you. I could feel the tight muscles of your hole pulsing and grabbing at me over and over. Oh what pleasure Bills. The jack hammer thrusts were overwhelming, transporting us to a place that we had never been before. You cried out my name over and over as you reached for the stars and then fell back down to earth. I followed you there, shooting my load deep inside of you. I bit your neck, leaving a nasty mark. I am sorry about that but I didn’t know what I was doing at that moment. That is how great it was. 

Billie why did you have to leave that night? So many ‘why’s’. Why didn’t you let me take you home? Why did your asshole husband have to go out drinking that night before picking you up? I did something I am not too proud of but oh hell, it was deserved. When the police asked me to come down to the station to give a statement and I saw Lawrence there I lost it completely. I hit him, repeatedly. He is the one who took you away from me in so many ways. Now he did so permanently. I still have the blood on my hands from where I broke his jaw. I am so sorry but.....oh hell I am not sorry. I will never get to hear you tell me you love me. You didn’t say it to me last night even though I said it to you but I guess your actions spoke louder than words.

Billie, my Billie why did you have to die?

I am going to burn this letter and scatter the ash over your grave tomorrow. I hope wherever you are you get to read it. I suppose though you can read it in my heart. That is where I keep you, you know. In my heart. You will be safe there and nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise. 

Oh Billie I just got up the nerve to open your gift!! I saw the card first. Billie you told me you loved me. You said you hoped I loved you too. You told me you were going to leave Lawrence to be with me. Billie, I can’t stop the tears. I haven’t been able to sleep because all I do is cry. And now, with your gift of your wedding band in my hand showing me that you indeed were serious about leaving him I know what I must do. I will go out and buy you the most beautiful wedding band in the world and throw it into your grave before they cover you with dirt. Will you marry me my love? I know the answer. 

Forever yours in all of time and space, David


End file.
